Mannequin
by DragonsintheMoonlight
Summary: When Reid was little, he was kidnapped by a serial killer that targets young boys. When he escaped he never told anyone what happened to him. But when Reid recognizes this killer's MO at one of the crime scenes, will he finally have to confront his past and tell the team what happened to him when he was younger? Title will eventually make sense. Lots of bromance and family dynamics
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**_

Reid's POV

* * *

><p><em>Blood leaked down my arms as I ran through the woods, a mix of both mine and his.<em>

_My glasses were broken on the left side, causing my vision to be partially blurry, but it didn't matter. I couldn't see anything in the pitch black of night anyway. Clouds covered the stars and the moon was new._

_I collapsed briefly by a tree, panting. _

You get one minute, _I tell myself. _One minute and then you have to run again.

I don't think he is following me. For all I know, he is dead. He fell when I pushed him; he is at least unconscious.

_I hope he is dead, but I doubt it. All I did was stab him with a dull pocketknife a couple times and somehow manage to push him back through his own trapdoor._

_I'd been in that room for two days… alone in the dark, except for when he was there. I preferred being alone though._

_He'd kept calling me Gabriel, saying he was sorry; he just wanted me, _Gabriel, _back._

_I get up again. I can't rest anymore, not with the risk of him still being alive, with the risk of him waking up._

_I continue running._

_I hitchhiked home with a nice old man. He tried to take me to a hospital, but I told him I was fine; I just needed to get home._

_I didn't have him drop me off at home, of course. I knew that if I did, he would try to come back and make me go to the hospital later or talk to the police about what happened._

_But no one needs to know what happened._

_He dropped me off at a familiar place I knew I could get home from. And I did. I snuck in through the window that night. My mother didn't even realize I was missing for three days._

_That's okay though. It is better than if she had noticed. She has enough stress going on as it is._

_No one ever needs to know that he kidnapped me, or what he did…_

_Or what he was going to do._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been wanting to write this story for a while now and have finally decided to start writing it. I tried yesterday, but was having trouble coming up with a way to start. Now that I have, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible, which will be much longer than the prologue.<strong>

**-DragonsintheMoonlight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, sadly. If I did, there would be bromance in every episode.**_

Reid's POV

* * *

><p>I put the fifth spoonful of sugar into my coffee.<p>

"Pretty-Boy, haven't I told you that you should have some coffee with all that sugar?" Morgan's amused voice sounds from beside me.

I look up at him. "Sorry, late night."

"More nightmares, kid?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"No, just a late night," I lie. "Lost track of time while reading my twelfth book of the night."

Morgan laughs. "You need to get out more, kid."

I shrug, not in the mood to tell him all the reasons I avoid 'getting out more'.

The truth is, I have been having nightmares, but not the usual dreams about the job, they're the ones I get every year on the anniversary of my kidnapping.

Only in the dreams, I don't get away. He does what he wants to me in them. It always feels so real, as if it actually happened, and it did, but it never went that far. I got free and stabbed him before it did, once in the stomach and another time in the knee.

I shouldn't have been able to, but he wasn't expecting me to get free and attack him. The only reason I got out of there alive was due to the advantage of surprise.

"Hey, guys," JJ says, appearing beside us. "Come on, we're meeting in the conference room."

"Another case?" Morgan asks as we begin to follow her."

JJ nods. "Gruesome one."

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," Morgan says.

"It involves kids," JJ says, her eyes darkening. Ever since having Henry, JJ has found cases involving kids as the hardest out of all the ones we deal with.

The three of us pad into the conference room to join the others.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Garcia says, handing out ipads to the rest of the team and files to me, "these are the case details. As you can see," she says, pulling up images on the screen, "this guy is sick. He dismantles limbs from the bodies of young boys in between the ages of ten and twelve."<p>

She pulls up the images of the three boys killed. "The first one was Rory Williams. He was reported missing three days before his body was discovered. The second was Joe Wilson, and the third Brian Johnson. All three were found about three days after beign reported missing."

"So the Unsub takes them and spends time with them," Hotch says. "That's not like most kidnappings; normally the majority of children die within the first twenty-four hours. Reid, what are the actual percentages?"

"99% in the first hour, 75% in the first three hours, and 44% in the first hour," I say, staring at the images. They all-.

"They all look alike," Prentiss voices my thoughts. "Light brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale, skinny… two of the boys had glasses."

Her words echo through my head, and the dismantled limbs…

_I shakily open the doorknob, hoping to find a way out. I am blasted with cold air and then I see it… all of them sewn together, hanging to form an almost body._

It's his MO.

I suddenly feel as if my heart jumped into my throat and I feel the color drain from my face.

"He's targeting them because of how they look," Rossi says.

"Perhaps they resemble someone who he lost?" Morgan suggests. "A younger brother, a son?"

_Gabriel. They resemble Gabriel._

"Well, looks like we're going to Vegas," Hotch says.

* * *

><p>"So, Pretty-Boy, does it disturb you that this guy could have been living in Vegas when you were?" Morgan asks while we're on the plane.<p>

"No," I lie. _It does disturb me, but not as much as getting kidnapped by him did._

The partially made body flashes through my mind once more. It was like he was making a mannequin. But how do I tell the team that? I didn't even tell my own mother that for fear that it would just stress her out more. She already had schizophrenia, she didn't need to know about that.

"Then why are you so pale right now, kid?"

"I'm always pale," I defend myself.

"That doesn't mean you always look like you'd blend in with the snow," Morgan says. "Are you still thinking about your nightmares?"

"I told you," I say, "I didn't have any-"

"Don't give me that, kid," Morgan says. "I know it's a lie. Now come on, what's bothering you?"

"Morgan-"

"Come on," Hotch says, "we need to review the case one last time before we get there.

I never thought I'd be so happy to look at dismantled bodies, but if it means not confessing to Morgan that I was kidnapped...

"We're talking about this later," Morgan says.

"No, we're not," I say back.

"Yes, we are, kid," he says.

"No, we're not," I repeat myself.

"Yes, we are," Morgan says.

"No, we're-"

"Morgan, Reid," Hotch says.

"Sorry."

The look on Morgan's face clearly tells me that we're still talking about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you the title would make sense. :) So, was it satisfactory? I can promise you, there is going to be so much bromance between Morgan and Reid in this and there are going to be a lot of family feels with the team. The Unsub isn't going to be too pleased when he sees Reid, after all, since Reid got away from him. He may just try to hurt our favorite genius, and we all know how the team feels about someone hurting their youngest.<strong>

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**

**-DragonsintheMoonlight :)**


End file.
